El viaje de Walter
by JohnBishop
Summary: Walter vuelve a automedicarse, un viaje de ácido y un dulce despertar.    ¡Atención! Contiene spoilers -velados- sobre la tercera temporada.


Los contornos de la habitación se desdibujan en una suave vibración mientras el aroma de los colores se expande poco a poco en formas cúbicas. La música de Violet sedan chair adquiere una cualidad física, cada nota un fragmento de cristal disolviéndose.

- Es un buen ácido - murmura Walter recordando los Acid Test en la California de los 60;  
>la voz contundente de Grace Slick, los extraños ojos de Syd Barrett cantando al señor de la astronomía - Hace tanto tiempo.<p>

El sonido de una campana, claro y cortante. La tiniebla carmesí se arrastra encogiéndose sobre su eje; raíces metálicas que comienzan a tomar la forma de un rostro familiar.

Peter. Una puerta que se abre hacia el páramo blanco, vislumbra copos de nieve danzando en la oscuridad, el delicado tejido de posibilidades que marca su caída, dibujado en cobre,  
>pintado en la noche del otro lado.<p>

Peter es importante.

Walter mira su mano; ya no le pertenece, es la de un niño febril que siente escapar la vida bajo las sábanas mojadas de sudor - Ven conmigo Peter, puedo curarte - la habitación se tinta de un tono rojo y siente la amenaza reptando entre los muebles. Mira a su hijo mientras su cuerpo se licua en un campo de nieve.

Un tañido de cobre deshilachado traza los cabellos rubios de una niña. El pequeño cuerpo se apoya en la esquina entre las dos paredes mientras todo brilla a su alrededor. Una explosión de tonos naranjas, serpientes de un azul eléctrico parecen surgir de su piel. La ignición del aire talla una mariposa de fuego que envuelve todo con sus alas.

Olivia. Su cuerpo extraído del aire ambarino se condensa en una materia blanca. Un momento para alcanzar una masa crítica de perfección geométrica antes de que las grietas recorran la figura. Olivia naciendo de Olivia; hay algo distinto en ella, un reflejo de matiz oscuro escapa entre las fisuras refugiándose en su nuca como un pájaro de carbón anidando en la piel blanca.

- ¡Walter!

La Olivia roja mira a su doble hacia el azul, reina a través del espejo - ¡Huye Alicia,huye! -  
>Puede sentir el tacto de la membrana que separa ambos mundos, chispeando contra sus dedos,<br>viscosa, viva, haciéndose más y más fina con cada respiración; un lago vertical en el que el reflejo de la realidad se distorsiona en una danza de remolinos fractales.

Las aguas de dos tiempos diferentes se mezclan en el filo de la tormenta, figuras con sombrero observan los acontecimientos desde una playa de hierro.

- ¡Walter!

Manchas en blanco y negro moviéndose en el límite de su visión, un sonido grave y familiar, como la llamada de un faro dispuesto a guiarlo entre las brumas del L.S.D. Hormigas luminosas tejiendo un rostro suave; un olor dulce se agita delante de su cara dejando trazas rojas en el aire.

- Asterisco.  
>- Astrud.<br>- Asteroide.

- ¡Astrid!. Walter, ¿cuántas veces tendré que repetirlo?.

Abriendo los ojos, Walter contempla las facciones amables de su amiga, el gesto, entre divertido y de reproche con el que mueve una barrita de regaliz bermellón delante de su nariz.

- Veo que has vuelto a automedicarte - Astrid abre los párpados de Walter, contemplando sus pupilas dilatadas, sin tener claro desde qué punto del universo le habla el doctor Bishop.

- ¡Astrid!, ¡tengo algo importante que decirte! algo muy urgente que...  
>- ¿Qué ocurre, Walter? - Astrid se pone en guardia para lo peor; autopsias, cadáveres, multiformes del otro lado. Pocas cosas pueden sorprenderla ya. ¿Habrá tenido Walter alguna visión importante?.<p>

El doctor pasea su mirada por el laboratorio componiendo un gesto serio que llega a asustarla.  
>Está segura de que va a decirle algo trascendental y aguarda manteniendo la respiración.<p>

- ¡Natillas! me apetece comer natillas.

Astrid le mira fijamente y su expresión de sorpresa y enfado hace crecer una sonrisa en los labios de Walter, sus ojos adquieren la picardía de un niño que ha cometido alguna travesura.

Y ambos estallan en una sonora carcajada.


End file.
